


Everything’s Coming Up Roses

by ThisIsLee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brief appearance of Miya Atsumu, Florist Yamaguchi Tadashi, I made a promise on Twitter sooo, M/M, Osamu canonically has an onigiri shop, Osamu falls in love first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLee/pseuds/ThisIsLee
Summary: Osamu meets the shopkeeper that’s moving in, and maybe gets a date.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

“There’s someone moving in next door.” Atsumu said as he poked his head outside of his brother’s shop.

“I know. The owner’s been passing by while the movers transfer his stuff inside.” 

“Have you met him already?”

“Err, no, not yet.”

“Well he’s coming right now.” Atsumu poked his head back inside the store and hurried over to his brother. “I think he caught me staring.” He opened the staff room door, disappeared inside, and whispered-shouted, “Good luck, he’s cute.”

“Wait, what? Tsumu come back.”

“Hello?”

Osamu whipped his head back. The newcomer was a mess of greenish hair and freckles, he was pretty sure it was love at first sight. 

“Umm, I thought it would be a good idea to introduce myself,” Osamu could tell the other was nervous “I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi.” He held out his hand.

“Uh, yeah, I’m Miya Osamu. I own this shop.” His hand felt a bit smaller than his, from what he could tell, Yamaguchi was five foot ten or so. “So, what do you sell?”

“Oh, I’m a florist! I uh- sell flower arrangements… and stuff. You sell onigiri, right? I saw your sign before I came in.” 

“Yep, it’s been my passion since I was younger.”

“That’s amazing, I-,” Yamaguchi’s phone went off. “Sorry, I have to take this.” 

“Shoyou… yes I have. I’ll call him later... I know. Okay, we’ll talk when I get there.”

”I’m sorry, but I have to go.” 

“It’s alright. We’re shop neighbors anyway,” Osamu joked. Yamaguchi smiled at him. Gosh, he was really pretty, he thought. Osamu leaned forward, slightly into Tadashi’s bubble and gave him his best smile. “You can come over tomorrow and we can share some onigiri for lunch, how does that sound?” 

Yamaguchi blushed, it was a nice color on him. “Sounds great.”

“It’s a date then!”

His blush turned darker, if that was even possible. “Y-yeah. See you.”

Well, it looked like Osamu had something to look forward to soon. 

  
  



	2. Tulips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osamu and Yamaguchi’s “date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I don’t remember or know how to make onigiri. So I’m sorry if I get anything wrong or smth.

Around eight p.m. Atsumu passed by his brother’s store again. As he peered inside, he could see Osamu. “Hey, how’d meeting the new neighbor go?”

Osamu turned to look at his twin, “Can’t you knock before breaking into my shop?”   
  


“Is that anyway to talk to your older brother?”

He laughed at that, “Only by a few minutes dumb-ass.” He turned back to what he was doing. 

“So? Who is he?”

“His name’s Yamaguchi, and he’s a florist. He’s really cute and he’s coming over for onigiri tomorrow.”

“Ooh, Samu got a date,” Atsumu singsang. 

“Shut up, I’m not planning on being single forever, like you.” 

Atsumu clutched his hand to his heart, “Do you intend to hurt your brother like this?”

Osamu finished up whatever he was doing and stood up. “Come on, let’s go get some burgers or something.” He pushed his brother out of the shop and climbed into his car. Later, when he had finally gotten home, he thought about his new neighbor. Yamaguchi was nice looking and sweet, but he found himself wanting to know more about him, like which flowers were his favorite and stuff like that.

As he fell asleep he wondered which onigiri flavor Yamaguchi liked, and if he even  _ knew  _ how to make onigiri.

The next day had Osamu excited. The green haired boy was going to come by later. Sure enough, at midday there was a hair sprout at his store’s entrance. 

“Hi Miya-san.” 

“Osamu’s fine.” He walked over to Yamaguchi. “I wanted to ask, what’s your favorite onigiri flavor?”

“Honestly, I don’t really like it all that much, but I thought that I should try yours.”

Osamu looked at him in shock. “What do you mean you don’t like it!?” Out of all the responses to his question, Yamaguchi  _ not  _ liking onigiri hadn’t been an option. “I’ll make sure you eat the onigiri I make,” he promised. “Come with me, I’ll show you how to make them.” Yamaguchi and Osamu made their way into the kitchen. Luckily, he had already set out the ingredients needed. They got to work, with Osamu directing Yamaguchi on what to do. 

“Can you shape the rice?” Osamu asked after it had cooked.

“I think so.”

He watched as Yamaguchi tried to form a triangle with the rice. “Do you want some help?”

Yamaguchi looked over at him, “Yep, this is a bit harder than I thought it’d be.”

Osamu took Yamaguchi’s hands in his own and shaped the rice like he usually did. “See, not so hard once you get the hang of it.” Then, he shot him a grin.A smile formed on the smaller male’s lips and Osamu thought he might explode right there and then. 

When they had finished, they sat down at the counter and ate together. To Yamaguchi’s surprise he found that he enjoyed the food and Osamu couldn’t feel any happier. 

“I think I’m going to like it here,” Yamaguchi told him afterwards. 

“I hope you do,” responded Osamu. “I hope you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired for a second chapter by a drawing I saw on tik tok, so here you go ig lol
> 
> :p  
> Feel free to take a look at my Twitter: NotSuga2

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll debate on if I should add another chapter or not if y’all like it lmao  
> Twitter: NotSuga2


End file.
